A Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by Pittyhollow
Summary: M RATED sexual content, strong language, and mild violence. Raphril/Leopril
1. Chapter 1

It started off as an average night in the turtle's lair it was less than a week until mating season but their urges were starting to kick in. Raphael was in the weight room lifting his 500 pound dumbbell, Mikey was in the main room playing video games while Donatello watched him, then there was Leo he was in his room thinking. he was thinking of their human friend April, to Leo and Raphael she felt more than a friend. Leonardo always got so pissed Raphael throw flirts at her but he knew there was nothing going on between Raph and April. Leonardo was sitting on his sharpening his Katana, but all he could he think about was her.

He wanted to hold her, kiss her, he wanted her to give all of her to him. The only thing stopping him from telling her was a fear of rejection and dishonor, somehow he knew when Raph saved her when she almost fell off the tower he never wanted to let go. Leonardo thought his younger was in love with with april. "SHE'S MINE'' he screamed in his head and threw his Katana at his wall.

A couple hours later Raphael got a text from april. **April: heyy! raphie im on my way with pizza. mind coming to get me from the manhole cover?**

Raph Heard his phone go off and It didn't take Raph long to respond **Raph: No problem. can't wait to see u i've...kinda missed u.** rapheal felt so fucking embarrassed for admiting that, he turned red and cover his face with his hands.

April replied **April: I miss u too see you soon. **Raphael saw the text and ran to the man cover near April's apartment.

30 Minutes Later

As April was coming down the manhole she slipped on the ladder Raphael caught her before falling. as she laid in his arms she draped her arms around his neck. she felt safe, secure and lust toward towards was weird, he was a turtle how could she feel that way towards him. April of course wanted to have a family someday but would it even work with a...a turtle? But she still had a small crush on him he was so sexy to her.'' You okay?" he said in a gravelly voice which made her melt in his arms.

All she could do was nod until he put her down. all she wanted to do was be close to him at that point so she pulled him in a hug and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed a crimson red as he felt his tail drop throbbing for touch. "my hero." she whispered into his ear. He pulled back, he was feeling his urges to take her at that moment even is she didn't want it. she looked at him confused since she always hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Raph are you okay?" she tried to reverse his question. he didn't respond. He looked at her for a split second grabbed the pizzas and walked off. "Now what did I do?" she questioned herself. she followed behind him to the lair.

At The Lair

As they walked in Mikey was laying on the floor while Donatello was in his lab working on aprils laptop. Leo was in the dojo medating as he heard aprils voice. He became more alert and back to the real world. Raph had put the pizza down rushing to his room to "relieve himself" not saying anything to anyone he shut his door and got to work. April sat down on their pizza box made couch and watched Mikey play his game, until he noticed she was sitting there watching him.

Mikey got up and hugged april tight "ANGLECAKES...YOUR BACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. As he put her down all she did was smile at him. " Where have you been babe? I thought you wouldn't be here when mah mating season started." mating season? April thought to herself. " hey Anglecakes did you bring pizza:? Somthin' smells good or is that you?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mikey what do you mean mating season?" she was so confused on what the younger turtle said.

Mikey took his arm and put it around her shoulder and whispered " every spring me and mah bros get really horny and our dicks get larger and harder to get rid of. And since your mah girl you get to get jiggie with me." he said it with a smirk on his face. April felt very uncomfortable she thought of michelangelo as her little brother and nothing more.

April removed his arm from her shoulder. "Mikey i'm sorry but i can't do that with you." His smirk was whipped off his face into a frown. " hey mike where leo I wanted to see him." mikey gestures to the dojo. "Thanks." she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.


	2. Leo

As April walk into the dojo she saw leo meditating on the rug. Leo noticed the presence in the room and stood up quickly, feeling his tail drop at the smell of her. "Hey April… I haven't seen you in awhile." he said with slight excitement and nervousness in his voice. April noticed his giddy sort of mood she wanted to know why he was acting so "happy".

April saw that he had a small smile creeping up his face. "Hey leo… I missed you too. And what's with your giddy mood?" she said with a slight cuckle. As he put his arm around her. April froze as he rarely ever really want to be this close to me unless it was a hug.

Leo whisper in her ear " your the reason i'm like this." he bit her ear a little as he startled the back up. She stood there in complete shock not knowing what leo just did to her. Leo tried to hold back his urges as best as he could, but somthing in him just cracked he had to touch her, hold her, fuck her. He wrapped his huge hands around her waist pulling her closer to. He started to kiss on her as she tried her best to get out of his grip.

April was so confused on what was happening she tried to squirm out of leo's grip but it didn't help. " L-Leo… please stop I don't want this." he ignored her he wanted to stop himself but his mind was controlling him. He took his hand and groped her breast as she tried pulling away. " Leo stop! Please Leo…" she cried out.

" April it's gonna be alright?" he tried to make his voice soothing so she would relax. "April...don't be loud please." April screamed out for someone's help she needed to be saved from the horny turtle. He put his hand over her mouth and in an instant her shirt and jeans wore tore open. Raph came barging through the dojo door to see Leo about to do who knows what to april.

Rapheal quicky sees leos raging bonner and pushed him to the gound . "what the fuck is worng with you?" raphael laid on top of his brother as leonardo punched Raph in the face.

" GET OFF ME!" leo yelled at his younger brother as april run around the lair somewhere to hide which was Raphael's room covered with skin magazines barley hidden under his bed.

After Raphael got done almost killing leo he went to his room and found april on his bed half naked crying. " Aw… April i'm sorry i let that so could brother of mine do that to you." he laid down on his bed behind as she continued to cry. "Hey, if it make you better he wont EVER touch you again. Not as long as im living." it hurt Raph to see his own brother do that to the person he almost more than Mikey.

April laid down next to Raphael and he wrapped his arms around her. " Thank you Raph." she kissed the tip of his snout. And he blushed,and kissed the corner of her mouth. 5 seconds of staring at each other they were making out with each other. As her leg wraps around his waist, his penis grew large enough to slightly move her. She blushed and and kissed him with more passion as his member against her wet cunt.

3 hours later

She was fast asleep completely naked laying closely against a naked Raphael. He woke up and rubbed her ass slightly as he heard a knock on the door.


	3. Fight(short)

**Hey! IHope You Are Enjoying My Fan Fic So Far. This Was My Very First One, I'm Trying The Best To Get A New Chapter Everyday. Pleaseee review.**

There was a knock on the door, Raph Slowly opened his eyes as the knock became louder. "Raph, It's time for Training. And have You seen April she's been gone for awhile?" Donentello said with concern in his voice. Raphael sighed,slowly getting up covering april with a sheet. And putting his boxers and When cloth as he left his room donnie notice something or someone in his bed. "Hey Raph what's that in your bed?" He asked with a slight nervousness.

Raphael looked at his younger brother with his mind just thinking about his morning with april. which made his whole body feel warm. "Non yo damn business Don. " he said feeling aggravated. Donnie gave his larger older brother sniff, he smelled like aprils perfume, sweat, and sex. Raphael gave his brother a push away from him so he wouldn't catch on.

Donentello knew he had to had been having sex with april but didnt want to say anthing to piss off raph. "Alight bro,calm down." raphael brushed it off for now.

The Dojo

As they arrived in the dojo raphael shot leo a menacing didn't notice until splinter spared them up. " Yame!" splinter said as raphael started throwing punches at his older brother. Leo blocked almost every punch with side hits. Leonardo noticed a familiar scent on his brother which knocked him off guard. Raphael kicked leo so hard in his plastron, Leonardo flew against the wall slightly cracking his carapace. When Leo was on his carapace Raphael jumped on top of him throwing constant punches to his face. The others came to help leo get from under raphael.

It was too late for them to get raphael off of Leo before…


	4. You Liar

**Sorry for having you wait so long for this chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

As splinter got raphael by the throat pushing against the wall as donatello checks leonardo's pulse. Leo's pulse was extremely low Donnie and Mikey got him bringing immediately towards the lab, they laid him on the table so donnie could bring Leo back to consciousness. As Splinter had raphael sitting in front of him still choking him with his tail he let go wanting answers. Rapheal sat on his knees glaring at the ground with his hands balled into fist. "Raphael what is with this launch of pure anger towards your brother. I completely understand that you and your brother bump heads over being the dominant brother, but what has caused this…attempt of murder toward leonardo." Raphael kept silent, but feeling no shame for his actions. " raphael is you do not reply you will spend the next 48 hours in the hashi." he said with a stern voice. With still no response from raphael. "Alright my son 48 hours in the hashi NOW!" Raphael walk towards the hashi beginning to grab hold of the red knitting string and needles.

After awhile of leonardo still unconscious his face started showing more bruises and whelpings on his face. Donnatello soon became more worryful of his brothers current state his heart dropped by hour, still no sign of april and no answer from raphael about the incident.

2 hours after everything went down April finally awaken alone in unfamiliar surroundings. When she got out of bed her groin felt very sore to the point she could barely stand. The memories of her feeling raphael thrusting into her and now feeling a warm sensation. She put her close back on wonder where raphael had gone and headed towards the weight room. At a shocking discovery raphael was nowhere to be found. Not in the common room, the kitchen, or the dojo. Since she couldn't find him she walked toward donnie's lab seeing Donnatello and Michelangelo watching over leonardo's body. " Oh my god!" April said with shock to which caused both heads turn toward her. " What Happened To Leo?!" she said rushing to him.

" Raph happened." Mikey mumbled.

"April where have you been?!" Donnie said with pure concern.

April rubbed her arm feeling shame of possibly the trouble she caused. " I fell asleep." she simply said.

" April we've looked everywhere for you. where were you sle…ohhhhh" Donnatello caught himself. He turned toward back towards leo and blushed. He realized that the object in raphael's bed wasn't his blow up doll but it was april.

She had completely stunk of the smell of raphael's huskyness. That was another clue giving them that she'd ethier slept with raphael or been in his bed. : Hey… Ape, why do you smell like raphs when all over you." Mikey said angrily.

Michelangelo had a huge crush on april they met her on top of that building. When ever she'd come around he flirt and ogle over her, she wouldn't get uncomfortable since she had only thought of him as her brother and best friend and nothing more. She would always show Raph more flirtatious almost sexual gestures he would get hella pissy about it. " Uh...Mikey we were uh wrestling over something and afterwards I uh...fell asleep on his bed." she lied the best she could.

Both guys stared at her knowingly "ew you pigs! That's all that happened." She denied.

Mikey got up and tilted her neck sideways to reveal several hickey's "so your saying these didn't come from Raph sucking on your neck?" he growled at her.

" NO!"

"Stop denying it April you know you fucked Raph!" He yelled

April had never seen the younger turtle this angry before. Michelangelo looked like he was on the verge of tears. " I DON'T THINK THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS MIKEY" she yelled even louder than he did.

The blood in his body boiled he knew she was denying everything " April don't give me that garbage. You know you could just tell us since your not denying the fact you did have sex with my brother." her face flushed.

" Mikey…" Donnie cut in " calm down can't you see your making this uncomfortable." he said truthfully.

It was true all she wanted was to leave but she felt stuck in the room. So she walked out of the room feeling nothing but pure embarrassment and shame.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay i hope you liked angry mikey. Very out of character for him.**

**Please leave a comment or any questions.**


End file.
